


重返阿格拉巴

by upadana



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upadana/pseuds/upadana
Summary: 赶紧完事赶紧跳时间线到五年之后吧。





	重返阿格拉巴

2

茉莉发现，宰相的衣服实在穿得太多了。就好像老苏丹觉得宰相比自己的女儿更应该注重贞操。茉莉承认，当她还是公主时，每次在朝堂上见到衣着隆重，风度矜严的宰相，心中的不快都犹如在晚宴上被抢了风头。  
“虚伪”是女王对前任宰相的评价。

而现在，所有仅剩的衣物，都褪到了宰相的腰间，他的肩膀、胸膛一览无余。  
茉莉从未想过宰相华服之下的身体是这样。让她想起少女时曾见过的，波斯所献的萨路基猎犬。安静时身姿修长优雅，可是奔跑起来，四肢的肌肉像情欲一样狰狞，腰背收束，臀部挺翘，生殖器直直得向前立了起来，以雷霆之速扑倒羚羊，将它撕成血块。  
那时她的母亲还活着，教养良好的皇后挡住了她的眼睛，示意宦官将狗永远地带出宫廷。茉莉明白这句话意味着什么，为那只猎犬的命运倍感伤怀。而狗离开的同时，母后用扇子挡住了口型，侧身对自己说了一句话：“不要看那只狗，别再看贾方了。”少女的她身体一震，低下了头，整个宴会一直只看着面前的盘子。  
她还记得那次宴会之后一连几个月，她与贾方的关系降到冰点。苏丹终于忍不住同女儿谈心，“贾方身体里流的血，注定了他的身份。他将永远低于我、你和你未来的丈夫，以及你的孩子。但是我子嗣单薄，希望你能将他视为亲生兄长，彼此好有照拂。”

公狗……哥哥？  
关于贾方的每一个词，都是本能的禁忌。

茉莉感到自己前所未有的干涸，她将自己赤裸地上半身与贾方的紧密贴合在一起。她终于将自己身上唯一穿着的内裤脱了下去。身下压着的那根火烫的东西弹跳起来，浅浅地触碰到了穴口。  
感觉过于鲜明。茉莉发觉自己所有的动作都在那一刻静止了，电流击中了她。那隐秘的，黏腻而柔软的地方，欲望像珊瑚虫释放精子和卵子时一般喷发，又像含羞草被异物触摸时紧紧收拢。她半含住宰相的东西，几乎是马上就瘫软到他的怀里，因此，那根东西更深入了一些戳了进去。她的手臂环绕住了宰相的脖子，因为紧张而瑟瑟发抖。  
宰相抱紧了她，轻声说了一句：“别害怕。”然后握住她的臀，把她抬高了一些，放自己出去，“我们慢慢来。”宰相说。

他帮茉莉把脱到一半，正挂在小腿上的底裤完整的褪了下来，那由上好的白色蕾丝裁剪而成，已经湿腻不堪。贾方把它团在手心里，然后放到嘴边轻轻亲吻了一下，接着用牙齿咬住最中心的位置，把茉莉的脸扳了过来，贴着那团濡湿的东西向茉莉嘴边吹了一口气，立刻，茉莉呼吸到混合着两个人强烈味道的气息。  
“你不敢发出声音是不是？”隔着那一层肮脏的白蕾丝，贾方蹭着女王的嘴唇。  
女王摇了摇头，然而没有人在意她的回答，贾方反正也看不到。  
茉莉感到位置在调换，狩猎者和猎物的身份开始发生微妙的变化。  
“你怕被我认出来。”贾方笃定道，唇边挂上了丝近于挑衅的残酷微笑，“我想，我知道你是谁。”

一瞬间的紧张，让女王的双眸迸出鹰隼一样的光彩，她差点就要施咒将贾方的听力和舌头都封住，但那样是欲盖弥彰，他更能猜到她是谁。  
其实，就算向宰相公布自己是谁，又怎样呢？  
如果他看不到、听不见、说不出话来，身体只能被摆弄，永远留在这间地下室里陪伴自己，她就依然是主人，以胜利者的姿态跪在宰相的身上，要求欢愉。他不能拒绝，他也无法表达自己的讥讽。  
可是她不能。

她……可能需要一点幻想。  
幻想在贾方的猜测里，有一个位置留给了茉莉公主：哪怕她总是用傲慢的眼神打量他，一再向父王建议驱逐他离开阿格拉巴，然而在心底里，他知道，她偷偷的爱慕着他。她饥渴于他……

但是，她不能允许他说出来。无论是公主还是女王，她爱他这件事，他将永远只被允许猜测。他不可以确定，也决不能够否认。

女王紧张地看着她的宰相，她还没想好要怎样惩罚他，使他不要继续说下去，说出真相。  
然而，贾方继续对她说道： “你还是不要发出声音，不要让我确定……”，他捏开了她的嘴唇，将那团蕾丝塞进了她的口中。他的声音变得非常暧昧：“等一下，会非常难以忍受，你会需要这个。”

 

两个人的位置彻底调换了，他让女王坐到了椅子上，自己则顺着她的身体一路滑下去，跪在了她的脚边。  
他将双手分别攀上了她的膝盖。把腿打开了一些，然后抬起头，深黑的眼睛里，带着稍许委屈，茉莉垂下眼睛认真地看他，看到他将自己的双腿向两边用力分开，将头埋了进去。  
“别！”茉莉刚想要制止他，身体却由于出其不意的感觉，猛地向上抽搐，但宰相握住她，让她在转瞬挣扎后，下体更深地贴近他的嘴唇和舌头。  
女王的头高高扬了起来，双手紧抓着扶手，被塞住的口中，压抑破碎的呻吟声变成了湿润的空气，一层一层，让这地下室的风更为混沌。

良久，宰相终于再次抬起了头，他伸出舌头，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，那上面还黏着些不属于他的黏液。情欲的侵染之下，他的嘴唇变得红润，脸庞显得更加年轻，神情中甚至带了几分天真。  
女王伸出拇指向贾方的嘴唇中间摁去，抹掉了剩下的那一丁点黏液，然而却被贾方伸出来的舌尖，又都舔干净了。

他更像茉莉记忆中二十几岁的贾方了。那时候他还是武职。有一阵为了贸易中心的转移，阿格拉巴和什拉巴的关系进入谷底。双方进行了几场大规模的战争。母后在人前依旧坚强，可是人后却忍不住终日悄悄哭泣。而她最讨厌的贾方，那个被苏丹从阿格拉巴接头捡来的，曾经以偷盗为生的孩子，却在这几场战役里崭露头角。

庆祝英雄们胜利归来的宴会上，贾方和几个军士被苏丹允许进入内廷。他们端着羊奶，在谨言慎行的内廷里发出不体面的大笑声。  
公主闻声出来，想要制止他们继续打扰王后的休息，却正好撞见贾方正站在匠人们按照萨珊王朝工艺镶嵌的大型彩色玻璃马赛克画前，心神摇荡。那是他第一次见到这样宏伟的瑰宝，他搜肠刮肚地寻找可以赞美的词语，叠加在一起，小声而局促地跟同伴夸赞着。那是一个略微有些尴尬的场景，因为他的用词并不都恰当。  
公主在他身后轻蔑地笑了一声，贾方转过头来，这是成年后他第一次再见到苏丹的女儿，他的公主。贾方红润的嘴唇上还沾着一滴白色的奶汁。他在与公主说话前，不由自主地先伸出舌头，把嘴唇舔干净了。然后抿起嘴唇，乌黑的眼睛悄悄看着她，等她来骂。就这样，少女所能想到的一切句子，突然都被她遗忘了。她目光冰冷地扫视了一圈这几个粗鄙的武夫，挺直身体，一言不发从他们身侧走了过去。  
这次见面给他们彼此都留下了极度恶劣的印象。

不过没有关系了，以前怎样都没有关系了。茉莉手指颤抖地轻柔地在贾方的脸上刮骚。

贾方站了起来，他身上不着寸缕。那此时片刻不停折磨他与公主的东西正不羞耻地挺立在身前。他伸手攥住女王毛发浓密的那处地方，抬起自己的器官对准了那里。  
他一点点顶了进来，她的身体里面已经足够湿润，唯一的障碍是那具身体过于敏感，每一下小伏的顶动，都让她欲生欲死。她的手抓住宰相的背，用力挣扎。颠覆了全身的温柔酥软，让她不知道该把自己放到哪里。  
意识在混沌中稍微回神的时候，她突然想起来是谁在一下一下楔入自己，恶狠狠地顶弄，她包裹着他的软肉开始不停哆嗦，她感到那巨大的东西更为血脉偾张，她甚至能体会到上面青筋突突跳动地走向。  
过度的疲惫和过于温柔的接触，让女王一时忘记了防备，她没想起限制贾方听力的魔法此时没有生效，也没有发现堵住口腔的底裤何时滚落了出去。  
她从心底里发出一声呼唤：  
“贾方。”她说。  
这个名字像熔岩一样从她的喉咙中吞噬一切喷薄而出，她没有发现自己喊出了它，她被淹没在自己的欲望中，直至融化。

然而她身上的人却为之一震。不知道出于怎样的感情，他的黑色眸子被薄薄的水雾覆盖了，原本就像小鹿或幼犬一样的眼睛，显得更加明亮。  
宰相的双手覆盖在女王的胸部，掌心被坚挺的深色乳尖钉住。那异教上帝的独生子被人类嵌在十字架上，长钉贯穿他的手心，鲜血汩汩流下。漫长的刑罚，最终的离弃。——他感到了相似的疼痛。

他修长的手指，本来可以弹拨公主的身体，而他想了想，终于用手掌握住了她的颈。他稍稍用力，扼住了她的呼吸。女王在濒死的快乐中，突然感受到死亡的逼近。她什么都没说，也无法说话，只是睁开了眼睛，深深地望向他。

贾方弓起背，下身像打桩一样凶狠而剧烈地律动。窒息加重了茉莉所能体会到的欢愉，她的眼前浮现幻觉，贾方那双乌黑的大眼睛逐渐凹陷，他化身成一具俏丽的骨骼，盘踞在她的身上。她感到自己被一下下杵成泥和水，她知道应该怎么做，她手臂抱住了她的死神。

“都给你。”她轻声，“你拿去吧。”她知道这副枯骨渴望夺走血肉丰满的身体，渴望与她重塑肉身。她抬起腿来，双腿和密穴里的软肉也都紧紧绞住了他。  
她感到“神”在她的身体内剧烈的颤抖，而后发出极为隐忍而痛苦的哀嚎，滚烫地热流贯穿了她全身。她猜想，那背弃真主与死神缔盟的仪式大概终于全部完结，她陷入了黑色的昏睡中。

不知是否因为“魔女”短暂的昏迷，那作用于宰相的魔法忽然消退，他又可以看到东西了，也不必被困于这一把座椅之上，无法离开。他看到怀里抱着的女人，既无比熟悉，又无比陌生。她像是刚从蝉蜕里爬出的昆虫，还未能张开翅膀，全身漉湿，白到透明，脆弱的一下子就能弄死。  
也不是不能杀了她，重新翻盘。  
然而，贾方穿戴好衣物，打算离开。临别前，他又看了一眼那裸睡在椅子上的苏丹。把黑色的披风，罩在了她的身上。

他在女王的卧室，找到了他的魔杖。念出了他以为他将在阿格拉巴念下的最后一个咒语：“忘记我。我要求我被一切遗忘。”  
瞬间，风云变色，看不到的飓风仿佛将什么污浊之物一扫而空。紧接着，碧空如洗。围绕着阿格拉巴十年，死伤无数的权力之争被彻底净化了。阿格拉巴的历史上，再也不会存在宰相贾方。

当晚，穿着红衣的巫师，顺利经过了阿格拉巴卫兵的检查，骑着他的骆驼，走向了沙漠深处。


End file.
